The Camping Trip
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: What happens when two sets of mission companions go on a Camping Trip?


**I wrote this while camping in my backyard :) Please comment & review!**

**p.s. First non-crossover BoM fic :D**

* * *

"Elder Cunnigham! Get your ass-"

"Elder Price! Watch your language!"

"Elder McKinley! For the last time! STOP STEPPING ON ME!

"Poptarts! Shut Up!"

"CANNON BALL!"

All four missionaries fell to the floor as Elder Cunningham jumped on top of the group. The pillows and sleeping bags below them cushioned the fall but they continued to yell in discomfort as Elder Cunnigham climbed off the dog-pile.

"Elder Cunningham! What did I tell you? NO jumping in the tent!"

The curly haired boy bowed his head in shame. "Sorry Conner."

"It's Elder McKinley! I'm the mission-"

"-leader blah blah blah! You just love hearing how you're higher in rank."

"That is not true!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Poptarts! Stay out of this!"

"Hey, hey! HEY!" Elder Cunningham waved his arms in front of the others, grabbing their attention. "I'm sorry I was jumping in the tent. Now everyone, please stop fighting! This is supposed to be fun!"

Elder Price sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, but screamed as he realized what he had done.

"I guess you're right, Elder." McKinley said shooting a small, agreeing smile to Elder Cunningham who smiled back.

"Hey, Connor-"

"What did I just say, Poptarts?"

"-I was wondering if you could go get more firewood! Maybe you should take Elder Price with you!" Arnold nodded his head violently in agreement.

"Why don't you go get it?"

"Cause... I'm going to take a piss in the woods?"

"POPTARTS! LANGUAGE!"

"Do any of you have a mirror?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Elder Price, there are more important things in the world than your hair!"

Kevin gasped in horror and stormed out of the tent without another word.

"ELDER PRICE!"

"I think you should go talk to him!"

"Poptarts, why are you so eager to get me out of this tent?"

"Just go!" Elder Cunningham said, pushing the district leader towards the door. Elder McKinley sighed and walked out in search of Elder Price who had wandered into the woods. The remaining Elders watched secretly until Elder McKinley was out of sight.

"This is a disaster!" Poptarts whinned as he threw himself onto the pile of pillows on the floor.

"No it's not!"

"Why couldn't we just go with my idea?"

"Setting them up on a blind date with each other would show them that we know too much about what's going on with them. I don't want to lose Kevin's trust."

The other Elder sighed. "No, I get it!

I don't want to lose trust with Conner either but this whole thing is killing me!"

"I know."

"Elder Price, your hair looks fine."

Elder Cunningham and Poptarts ran from their hiding spots and resumed their original positions as the others returned to the tent.

"Elders? What did you do?"

"NOTHING!" The two yelled at the same time. Connor looked to Kevin but the other Elder merely shrugged.

"We were... Uh..."

"WATCHING FOR EWOKS!"

Elder Price blankly stared at his companion. "What?"

"That was a Star Wars reference."

"I know that Poptarts." Elder McKinley shot him a look.

"I didn't. I've never seen those movies."

Arnold's face dropped into a complete dead pan look. Poptarts raced towards the other side of the tent to hide. Connor caught on and ran to join him.

"YOU. HAVE. NEVER. SEEN. A. STAR WARS MOVIE!"

Elder Price tried to escape out of the tent but was tackled by the curly haired Mormon before he could even step foot outside.

"Elder Cunnigham! GET OFF ME!"

Elder McKinley and Poptarts pulled the two men apart.

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"NO!" Elder Poptarts yelled as he grabbed Arnold and hauled him out of the tent. Once they were outside Poptarts stuck his head back in.

"I'll set up the smaller tent and Arnold and I will sleep there tonight. That'll give him enough time to calm down."

"Sounds good!"

Poptarts nodded to his companion and left the tent, zipping the door behind himself. Once outside, Arnold broke into a smile and the two high fived in triumph.

"Good lord! I've NEVER seen Arnold that aggressive in my life!"

"Neither had I. Well, he'll come around. It's just a stupid movie anyways."

Kevin nodded in agreement but he was still visibly shaken. Connor walked over and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"It's okay. Star Wars is just a touchy subject for your companion."

Connor smiled and Kevin almost returned it but thought better of it and instead removed the district leaders hand from his shoulder.

"Connor, turn it off."

"Excuse me?"

"I said turn it off."

"Excuse me but when has it been your place to tell me what to do?" He placed his hand back on Kevin's shoulder but was immediately shrugged off.

"Stop! Before someone gets hurt."

"Gets hurt? Kevin I'm just trying to be a friend and-"

"Please. I know what you're trying to do and thank you but... Just... I'm going to bed."

Kevin turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Connors voice.

"Hey! For your information, I AM turning it off so I have no idea what you mean-"

"Its me."

"What?"

"I'm the one not turning it off."

"Turning what off?"

In frustration, Kevin grabbed Connor by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his friends. When they pulled away, Kevin turned his back to Connor whose eyes were wide open.

"Ooooooooh! THATS what you meant!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well I can't say I never hoped you do that."

Kevin laughed. "Really?"

"Well, duh! Why do you think turning it off has been so hard for me since you came here!"

Kevin ran his hair through his hand smiling but stopped and groaned as he realized what he had done.

"Here I'll get it!"

Connor smooth out the bump and once the task was done, slipped a small kiss to Kevin just as the tent door opened.

"WE DID IT!"

Connor and Kevin turned to see both Arnold and Poptarts dancing around, hollering at the top of their lungs.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Don't you see! Arnold and your companion were trying to set us up this whole time."

"Ooooooooh!"

"Gosh, Connor. You're slow!"

"At least I've seen all six Star Wars."

Arnold stopped rejoicing for a brief second. "Don't even bring that up."

"How about we all sit around the portable tv I bought and watch the first one?"

"Poptarts! Television is-"

"Come on Connor! For me!" Kevin whined playfully as he batted his eye lashes.

"Fine!"

"YES!" Poptarts ran gleefully from the first tent to retrieve his tv. Arnold walked up to Kevin with his head hung low.

"So about the Star Wars freakout and attacking you, I wanted to-"

"Thank you, Arnold."

"What?"

Kevin grabbed Conner's hand and smiled. Elder Cunningham got the message loud and clear. For the next several hours the four elders sat around the small screen and watched the movie. Halfway through, Poptarts turned to Arnold.

"So happy the plan worked!"

"I know! Now Kevin won't have to dream about Elder-"

"ARNOLD!"

**THE END**


End file.
